


Maps of Change

by aLittleLookFromOutside



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLittleLookFromOutside/pseuds/aLittleLookFromOutside
Summary: The new world doesn’t tolerate weakness, so perhaps the best chance at survival is to join those you can’t beat, even if their bat-toting leader is murderous and unpredictable and his dark gaze makes your knees tremble.  “Sometimes even to live is an act of courage.”





	1. The Wolf in your Darkest Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The trees were blocking my view of the little side street, but I was afraid to step out further. The truck was being guarded by one of the five men I had spotted, the other four were currently in the supermarket they had parked in front of, no doubt raiding it for the last edible and useful supplies. They were armed, but not heavily; each carrying a sidearm but nothing else I could see, and their clothes looked relatively clean, which meant they most likely had a camp nearby. My hand reached down instinctively to the knife strapped to my belt and I gripped it. I wouldn’t be able to get to the guard without him seeing me, he was watching his surroundings and checking all directions methodically, possibly military.

My throat felt dry and a drop of sweat ran down my neck. The heat wasn’t too bad today, but the humidity never let up. I heard a soft crunching sound from somewhere behind me and turned around as fast as I could, knife raised in front of my face, ready to take down a roamer. I sighed when I saw who it was.

“Relax, it’s me.” James held up his hands defensively and gave me an apprehensive look.

“Don’t sneak up on me, and be quiet,” I pointed over my shoulder to the truck in the street and lowered my knife.

James kneeled beside me and we watched silently as the men came back outside and started loading up the supplies they’d salvaged. One of the men wasn’t carrying anything when he came outside and motioned to the guard to go inside and help out. He stood by the cab of the truck and looked around, hands on his belt, which you now saw held not only a gun, but also a walkie-talkie; this guy was the one in charge.

 

When they were done loading up the guard got into the cab of the truck with his leader, and the rest jumped into the back of the truck. They drove away and out of sight, taking a left turn to the west, away from our group.

“We should get back and tell the others about this,” James stood up and waited for me to do the same. I soon followed him and we started back on our way to camp, walking along the edge of the forest in silence.

James was a member of a group I’d fallen in with a few months ago, who had been together since the beginning of the new world. They were tight, but since I was on my own and posed no apparent threat, they had tolerated me. They were fine people and currently my best chance of survival; so I stuck with them. James was one of the more friendly ones in the group, and tried to engage in conversation from time to time, which I appreciated.

 

When we got close to the farmhouse I saw my German shepherd Marcus running down the gravel driveway to greet me, his tail wagging furiously. Marcus and I had been together since he was a pup, long before everything went bad. I knelt down to ruffle his fur and touched my forehead to his. “Hey, buddy.”

James smiled at us, he had once told me he’d grown up with dogs, so he understood our close bond. We kept walking toward the main house, me to report back to Jessica, James most likely to help out with dinner. Marcus trotted along, his paws padding softly on the ground. I went straight to the office, where I knew Jessica would be waiting on me.

I knocked on the closed door, and after hearing her voice on the other side giving me permission to do so, I turned the knob and walked in, motioning with my hand for Marcus to stay outside and wait for me. I closed the door behind me. The office was once the dining room, but the chairs had been removed and Jessica stood by the large table, looking over a map of the area, her brow furrowed. I closed the door behind me and when I turned around she was standing upright, looking into my face for any signs of warning.

“Allie, any news?” She gave me her full attention and I walked over to her, careful to keep my expression neutral. If I wanted to get her support on this I would need to present her with the facts in a such a way that would show her it was the only rational way forward.

“I spotted five more men at the grocery store in the town west from us, with a truck. I believe they belong to the same group as the men I saw two weeks ago.” I gave her a meaningful look.

“What makes you think so? Those men two weeks ago were with three and they rode bikes.”

“In both groups the men were carrying one weapon each and looked clean and well-fed, but had little supplies on them. Clearly both groups had camps nearby. They also both headed west, and each group had a walkie-talkie on them.” I could see that I had her interest now. Here we go, all or nothing: “I propose we follow them and see what’s up.”

Jessica responded exactly as I’d feared. “Out of the question.”

“Hear me out, okay?” You pleaded, “I know it seems dangerous but I think we should know what we’re potentially up against. They are looking for supplies just two miles away from us, and I wonder what they’ll do when they find our adorable little farm here.” I raised my voice.  “Let me take a wild guess, they’re gonna rob us of our food supply at the very least, and possibly kill us! Hell, they sure have the numbers to do so, they’re with at least eight men and we are with five!”

“Look Allegra, my hands are tied here! I understand your concern but my people are not suited for combat. We are farmers who are capable of dealing with roamers, but we do not have the manpower to stand up to a potentially hostile group like that.” Jessica pinched the bridge of her nose as if she had a headache, and sighed deeply. “I’m afraid we’ll just have to hope that they don’t find us.”

I knew what she was saying was true, that these people were not strong enough to face a group like the one I was imagining, but that didn’t mean hiding was our only option. “What about asking to join them?” I asked her, calmer this time. “We could offer them food and they could protect us.”

“From what you’ve told me they are fighters, Allie, we would only be a burden to them, and they would know it the second they saw us. This is the way we have done things for a long time, and we have survived so far.” Her face turned softer and she continued, “we value you as a part of the group now, you know that, but we are going to stick to our own way of doing things,” she hesitated for a moment and then continued, “no one is forcing you to stay if you don’t agree.”

Jessica was just doing right by her people, or at least what she thought was right, I knew that, but I couldn’t help but feel a little betrayed. I thought I’d be able to persuade her to give my plan a chance, but it seemed I might be on my own with this one.

Ever since spotting that first group of men a couple of weeks ago I had been toying with the idea of looking for a larger group for us to join forces with, but this sighting today had made up my mind. I couldn’t ignore the possibility of safety and protection at a larger base, more prepared for the conflicts that always arose in this kill or be killed world. Now that I knew they were probably not too far from here, and they had a solid enough setup to sustain at least eight men, I should at least check out their camp.

“Okay, I understand.” I told Jessica, “let me think about it.”

She seemed a little surprised by my easy compliance, but didn’t protest. I left the office and me and Marcus went to the kitchen to grab some dinner and then headed upstairs to my room to turn in for the night. It had become dark while James and I were on our way back to the house, Patricia was on guard tonight and I could use a good night’s sleep.

 

-

 

I was jolted awake by Marcus’ loud barking and was aware of someone grabbing my arm and jerking me upright before I even got the chance to open my eyes. Once I did I saw the guy I had spotted just the day before, the one in charge of the others, through the darkness in my room. He was dragging me from my bed as another guy was fighting off Marcus. He pulled a gun and I screamed out. “Marcus, down!” He looked at me in confusion and kept growling at the stranger, but complied, as he always did. “Don’t shoot the dog, I can keep him calm!”

The guy holding the gun didn’t lower it and kept his eye on Marcus, but he started backing out of the room slowly.

“Just leave the mutt in here,” the boss said as he twisted my arms behind my back painfully. I hissed and involuntarily moved towards the door in an effort to relieve the pain.

“Stay.” I looked at Marcus as I said it and he listened. They closed the door behind us and went down the stairs of the large house. I looked around the hallway and saw that James and Patrick were being dragged out the same way I was, by more of the men. We were all brought downstairs into the living room, where Jessica and Patricia were already standing, most of us in t-shirts and shorts, just out of bed, only Patricia was dressed, probably ambushed while she’d been on guard. We were surrounded by seven men total, and the three of us were told to line up with the others. I was in the middle of the line-up, James and Pat to my right, Jessica and Patricia to my left.

It was then that I noticed an eighth man sitting on the sofa opposite us, underneath the painting of an orchard. He was grinning, looking at us with delight. His dimples made him seem friendly, but I had a feeling he was anything but.

“Well, well, well…” His voice was low and amused. “Look at this. The whole happy family together. You know, this is a great house. Very homey.” He got up from the couch, reaching for something next to it, and came up with a bat, wrapped in barbed wire. The man was tall, at least as tall as James, but the way he carried himself made him seem even bigger.

“Gosh, you know, I am sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep, but I was just so eager to meet my neighbors!” His apparent calmness frightened me more than any anger probably could have. The leather jacket he was wearing gave him an air of authority and made him seem untouchable. He just stood there, looking at us expectantly, as if waiting for us to present him with a fucking welcome wagon.

He swung the bat back and forth casually, looking at us pensively. “So who is in charge here?” He asked finally.

The room was completely silent, except for our breathing. I wished Jessica would speak up. If she chickened out now there was no hope for us. He suddenly pointed the bat at James, who inhaled sharply, and the man chuckled darkly. After a tense moment he moved the bat to point at Patrick, and worked his way down the line. When he had passed us all he sighed and lowered the weapon.

“Aw, come on guys, no need to be shy!” He folded his arms behind his back, hiding the bat, and added coyly, “I don’t bite very hard.”

“I am the leader.” Jessica’s voice rang out then, clear and strong. I exhaled shakily in relief.  

“Ah!” He exclaimed, sounding thrilled. “Well, darling, it is a true pleasure meeting you, what the fuck is your name?”


	2. Death Defying Acts

It seemed a terrible intervention of fate that they should come for us tonight.

If I hadn’t been so scared I might have felt the slightest pride for calling it, but seeing as we were currently in deep shit all I could think about was making it through the night. That, and making sure Marcus made it out alive. For a moment I felt bad, thinking of myself and mine before considering the other people in the room, those who had helped me survive. Truth be told, I didn’t feel strongly about them, but I would try my best to get them out.

Right now, though, it was up to Jessica.

The man with the bat stepped closer to her and bent over condescendingly, the bat still behind his back. He was waiting for her to introduce herself.

“I’m Jessica.” She said as she raised her chin and looked him in the eye.

“Well Jessica, I’m Negan,” he said proudly, raising both arms and the bat and smiling at us as he bowed mockingly, “and I can just tell we are gonna get along swimmingly!”

He addressed us all for the next part.  

“Now, as you may or may not know, we have a huge fucking base just west of here, where my people live and I am the boss man. Lucky for you sorry shits, I am willing to let you join us! You can either keep living here after we steal out all your shit from under you, or you can come with us and live as one of us.” He paused dramatically. “But yes, there will be a catch… You must, of course, pledge allegiance to me, your noble leader. Any questions?”

Jessica looked around at us hesitantly, resting her gaze on me last.

“Will we be allowed to leave once we’re there?” She asked after a few seconds of silence.

“Well of course! You probably won’t make it very far, but who am I to discourage you in your suicidal ambitions?” Negan looked pleased with himself, knowing he had us. No one in their right mind would refuse this offer. We all knew it, and so did he.

“Then yes, we will, if my people agree.” There were mumbles of agreement from the group, but I stayed silent. I might understand the seriousness of this situation, but that sure as shit didn’t mean I was gonna grovel before this dickhead.

“Well, alright! Just one last thing. I’m gonna need you all to kneel now.”

I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. This motherfucker couldn’t be serious.

He chuckled at my expression. “Oh I know it seems a little over the top, but I like it, what can I say?”

James and Jessica kneeled, and Patricia and Patrick soon followed. Swallowing my pride and trying not to show the distaste on my face, I kneeled as well.

“There we go. Let’s grab their shit and head on out boys!”

Assuming that was our cue, we all got up. Two of Negan’s men started moving toward the front door and we followed them, waiting outside for the word to get into one of the two trucks parked out front.

 

Negan and the man who I had originally thought was in charge trailed behind us as Negan barked out orders to the remaining men. I heard him ask, “Simon, anything I should know about?”

“The girl here had a dog upstairs, angry fucking thing, almost bit Jack’s dick off,” the man’s voice replied from somewhere behind and to the right of me. Negan laughed heartily at this. He pointed the bat at me and raised his eyebrows as if to ask Simon ‘this one?’ Apparently Simon nodded because Negan came closer to me and looked me over, appraising me from head to toe.

“You traveling with your comfort animal? That is fucking priceless!”

I made no effort to hide my anger. Insulting me and making me kneel, fine, but do not insult my dog. “His name is Marcus, actually.” I replied matter-of-factly, “and he’s going with me. He is a good tracker and hunter, I’ve trained him well.” Judging by his expression, Negan was surprised at my gall. Honestly, so was I.

“Sure, I don’t see a problem with that. As long as he behaves. One fuck-up and you can kiss that pup goodbye.”

Well, that was easier than expected. Negan nodded at one of the men who came out of the house, carrying supplies, and instructed him to free Marcus.

He was no longer holding the bat, having given it to Simon to carry over to the cab of the truck, and he crossed his arms as he smiled at me and took two steps closer, walking slowly. His face was handsome, his expression friendly, but his eyes were something different. He stopped about three feet away from me.

“Doll, I’d like a minute of your time.” His voice was softer now, a dark rumble. The way he was looking at me made me suddenly highly aware of my exposed skin.

The others were escorted by Negan’s men into the two trucks, split up and accompanied by guards, but they left me where I was. Apparently Negan wasn’t done just yet.

“Now I know I said you all could live at the sanctuary, but I have a special offer for you.” I felt fear and curiosity run through me at those words. I had no idea what he was going to say next, and I wasn’t sure I wanted to.

“The others will have to work for points, to buy food and other supplies, but some people don’t have to,” he took a moment and his smile widened, showing his white teeth, making him appear wolfish. “If you become my wife you’d never have to worry about that, I’d take care of you,” another pause, “in more ways than one.”

There was a moment of silence as I processed what he had asked me. Wife? I wished I could laugh at the absurdity of it, but I was too tired and overwhelmed. This was fucked up, but in a world where most things were, I answered him curtly.

“Pass.”

“Your call, doll.” His smile didn’t falter, and he nodded as if in greeting as he walked past me to the cab of the truck. “Guys, put this one in the black truck.”

Easy come, easy go, apparently. I’m not sure what I should expect from that man, but taking defeat in stride wasn’t it. I suspected that wouldn’t be the last I’d hear about it.

Marcus came sprinting down the stairs and made a beeline straight for me, looking for confirmation that everything was okay. I crouched down and petted his head. “Good boy,” I whispered, and we followed the last guard to the truck and got in.

 

-

 

The trucks stopped and we got out, seeing our new home for the first time. It was an old factory building, huge and daunting. The gates closed behind us and we were told to follow one of the guards, who led us through one of the entrances and into a long corridor, where he pointed out the commissary and the way to the cafeteria. There were people walking around despite the early hour, some of them cleaning or bringing things around. There were men and women of all ages, even some children.

I’m not sure why but this surprised me. Families actually functioning as families and going about their business as if they had a rhythm to stick to was something I hadn’t seen in a very long time, and it was unsettling. I followed the guard who was leading us as he explained that we would be looked over by their doctor to see which work detail we’d be the right fit for. Apparently we would be assigned a job and receive points as a salary of sorts, with which we would be able to buy food and any other supplies we might need.

As we were walking down the halls he pointed us to the rooms we would be staying in, all of us in different ones. I got a single, luckily, but some of the others would have to share a room.

The guard told me he would find me someone to show me around and bring me a kit of baic stuff I’d need and to wait in my room for them. Marcus and I went into the room and I closed the door behind me.

I let out a shaky breath, using this moment of solitude to try to compose myself. Although I had no idea how this place worked or whether these people meant me harm, I couldn’t shake the feeling that had crept up on me as we’d passed the fortified walls and armed guards: safety. Feeling safe was the most dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No worries, the man of the hour will return shortly.
> 
> (Chapter title is a song by Angus & Julia Stone from their latest and greatest album)


End file.
